ERBOW: Ruby VS Chrixie
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! RUBY ROSE VERSUS CHRIXIE GALLUZINA BEGIN! Ruby’s First Turn “I’m used to living up to expectations, it’s in my bloodline”. “I wasn’t ready for this before, but there’s no way in Hell I’m losing this time”! “I’m from a legendary lineup of heroes, that makes me already better than you”. “Maybe once you actually get your own story you’ll drop the deja vu”! “I’m a hero, you’re not even in my league, so I’m not going to bother”. “At least I don’t need to wear my mom’s clothes, since I actually met her”! Chrixie’s First Turn “Nothing to see here, just a lost soul seeking out the light”. “This is no fairytale Little Red, the beating to come won’t feel alright”! “Box you in to prevent your movement like a river to the dam”. “I only have to go bare knuckles, & I’d send you to never-never-land”! “You won’t measure up to me, my blade & mind are much too keen”. “Your simpler soul is a far cry away from ever touching a virgin queen”! Ruby’s Second Turn “Ha ha, like I haven’t heard any of those lines before”. “Dealing with you gone’s from a bore to a chore”! “You aren’t even half as great as I am, so pick on another”. “You’re an unknown sidekick to your own brother”! “I’m genuine, you’re a cardboard cutout adept at poses”. “You’ll crumble apart because my blood’s not the only thing that’s red likes roses”! Chrixie’s Second Turn “Clumsy, unknown, inexperienced, misguided, arrogant, & small”. “There is no Fairy Godmother to save you Cinderella, midnight’s the end of your self-destructive ball”! “The sunshine’s dried up, the rainbow’s have left you to your fate”. “How ironic it is that the purest soul gives birth to the most infernal hate”! “Your name is no concern to me, I slice roses into pieces”. “Nothing you’ll ever do will stand shoulder-to-shoulder with my ancestor’s collectively-written masterpieces”! Ruby’s Third Turn “They say a measure of a person is what they do with power”. “I may be a rose, but I’m going to tower over you like a sunflower”! “You can’t rain on my parade, I’d leave a monsoon still bone-dry”. “Don’t fear your demise, because now it’s time to die”! “I’m not afraid of any evil any longer, no matter how abominable”. “I’ll always be the one on top, because I’m indomitable”! Chrixie’s Third Turn “Woe to the young pariah, for she’s never read her Grimm’s fairytale”! “I’ll be your big bad wolf ophthalmologist for this evening, get ready to learn braille”! “This was never going to be a fair match, our skills are far too unequal”. “I’m the writer/keeper of my own story & you’re your mother's unfinished sequel”! “Challenge me again & I’ll rip you apart, take your painkiller of a team in quadruple doses”. “And that’s farewell, I’ll leave a smoldering bouquet of decay on the bed of wilted roses”! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights